My Exception
by HappyEndingsAreOverRatedAnyway
Summary: A good lady is kind and patient with everyone. That is how I was raised. But I want to--need to--figure him out. Why does he hate me? I am the perfect lady towards everyone. But It's so hard be that way towards him. Draco Malfoy is my exception.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I sigh getting out of bed. Today is the day. The day I get to go home and get ready for the most important weekend of my life. This weekend I'm getting engaged. His name is Daniel. Daniel Steel. He's the best guy in the entire world. And I'm going to marry him. We've been dating for a good six months. It was arranged, of course as is most all of the deatheater relationships. But the difference between Daniel and I and other couples is that we actually love each other.

In the beginning I wasn't so sure but I agreed like a good lady does whether she approves or not. A good lady takes the bad with the good and never once does she complain. She grits her teeth and she bares it and she does what she must do to support her husband and make him the envy of all other men. This is the type of woman and wife I was raised to be. This is the type of girl I am.

Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Steel. Mrs. Alexandria Steel. Perfect. My parents are deatheaters and loyal Voldemort supporters. Our family is rather important in the dark magic practices. Supporting Voldemort runs deep on both sides of my family and my descendants were very hard workers for him. This puts my family in his closest circle. Like royalty. Daniels family is the same. This is why we were picked to be together. We were hand picked by Voldemort himself. Two of the strongest dark magic families will be joined through this marriage. It's very important.

I haven't seen Daniel in a good 2 months. He goes to Drumstrang, I go to Hogwarts. We've been keeping a good relationship up through owls however. I'm excited to see him again.

I get showered and dressed I put on a nice pantsuit my mother had recently bought me in London. Sometimes it annoys me that I have to wear things like dresses and skirts and blouses on an everyday basis while other girls get to put on nice comfortable jeans. But mother always tells me that a lady must always look good and jeans are too casual.

I slip on flats to go with the pantsuit and I grab my purse and I swing it over my shoulder and I head out to the commonroom. Most of the Slytherins are either already gone or leaving today to prepare for the huge engagement party tonight at my house.

I head up to the Great Hall for breakfast before I get on the train. I'm glad Prof. Dumbledore let us students leave school. Of course it was only after my father told that it was my engagement party that he agreed but still. I eat a bagel and survey my surroundings. Most of the Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables are filled while the Slytherin one is practically empty.

Everyone in the house was invited. Even some people whom I do not particularly like got an invitation. Mother always says that it's important to invite your enemies to your special events, such as this, so that they can admire the wonderful job you've about every dark witch or wizard will be at the party.

I hear Prof. McGonagall call for the students that are taking the train. I get up and I walk in no hurry what so ever to the carts. Then I ride to Hogsmeade Station and get patiently on the train. I find a compartment easily. I sit with my ankles crossed as mother taught me to. I pull out my ipod as the train begins to move and I settle in for a nice long ride.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

About halfway through the ride Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini appear in my compartment. I pause my ipod and pull it out of my ears to give them my undevided attention, as I have been taught to do. I don't speak. I just look at them expectantly and patiently.

I have always like Blaise. I don't know much about him but I know that he has a very strong personality. He's quite outspoken and funny at times as well as easy to get along with, as long as your not on his bad side.

Draco seems like an acceptable character. I don't really know him either. He is quite the rebel, however. I know that he usually does what he wants to do despite the instructions he is given. But like I said I don't really know him. We talk occasionally in class but we definitly don't hang out and I wouldn't consider us friends. Just associates.

"How are you, Storm?" Draco asks. "I'm fine. Thank you. How about yourself?" I answer. He replies with a nod. "Hey Alex!" Blaise says and I can't help but smile. "Hi Blaise. How are you?" I reply. "Good. I can't wait for your party." He tells me sitting down across from me. Draco follows suit. I nod "Yes, I'm really excited." I tell them. "And you should be. I mean you are getting engaged. That's a pretty big deal." Blaise responds. "Definitly a big deal." I agree thinking about the great guy I'm getting engaged to. "So what brings you two in here, if you don't mind me asking." I ask politely. "We're doing our job. Just checking in on everyone." Draco replies. "I see." I say nodding as they get up to leave. "Well thanks for checking up on me." I say as they exit. They nodd and Blaise says that I'm welcome before they leave, closing the compartment behind them.

They're really nice guys. I sigh and put my ipod back into my ears and I press play. I rethink over the previous conversation. Mother would have killed me for saying 'thanks' instead of 'thank you.' Good thing she didn't hear.

My thought float over Daniel and the upcoming event and butterflies fly through my tummy. Mother would have killed me for saying that instead of stomach. I remind myself to watch the way I speak around her.

* * *

**Draco POV**

"So what do you think?" Blaise asks we as we walk away from the Storm girls compartment. "She's too polite." I respond reviewing the past conversation in my head. "Well, duh. You know who her parents are. Besides that's way a lady is supposed to behave." He responds. I shrugg. "She's pretty though right?" Blaise asks. "Of course she is." I reply as if it were obvious, which it is. we enter our compartment.

I'm glad Blaise and I are the only prefects on the train. "she's annoyingly beautiful." Blaise murmus almost to himself. I roll my eyes. He's gone on her. "She's annoyingly polite." I say rather snappishly. Blaise sends a glare my way. "Well, sorry Draco. Everyone can't be as bitchy as Pansy Parkinson okay." He angrily.

Anger flares up inside me at the mention of Pansy. I hold my tounge and comense to glaring out the window. "Sorry Draco. I didn't mean to bring Pansy into it." Blaise apologizes. My thought turn to Pansy. Her nice blonde hair, her soft features, her strong personality. If only her bloodline was stronger we could be together.

More anger shoots through me as I repeat Voldemorts words through my head for the hundreth time. 'The Parkinsons are beneath the Malfoys, Draco. You must marry someone of your stature. Pansy is not.' But I don't care if she's beneath me. I want to be with her and she wants to be with me. Shouldn't that be enough? But no. it isn't. it never is.

"I think I'll ask to have her." Blaise says interupting my thoughts. "Who?" I ask confused. "Alexandria. I think I'll ask Him for her." He says referring to Voldemort. His approval is neccesary for all deatheater relationships. He must ensure that his followers have strong bloodlines. Strong Pureblood bloodlines.

"How are you going to ask him to have her if she's getting engaged?" I ask thinking over what Blaise had just said. I watch as his eyes widen slightly as he notices he let something slip that he wasn't supposed to. "What do you know?" I ask demanding.

He sighs. "Don't tell." He states. I nod. "Well you know how Voldemort arranged for Storm to be with Steel?" I nod. "Well Daniel owled me the other day and said that Voldemort told him that he doesn't have to marry her anymore." He says. Daniel is his cousin. "So tonight instead of announcing the engagemnet he's going to announce that their not going to be togther anymore." He reveals.

I let my mind process this information. "Does she know?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Daniel doesn't want her?" I ask. "Nope." Blaise replies rather cheerfully. "Does she want him?" I ask curiously. Blaise shruggs. "Doesn't matter. If she does she's not going to say anything. Especially not tonight with everyone there. She wouldn't dare make a scene and shame her family like that." He says all of this matter of factly. I frown. Pansy would. Pansy would probably slap the bastard right in the face in front of Voldemort himself. Then she would take her punishment with her dignity.

Then something else crosses my mind. "Why would Voldemort stop the engagement?" I ask suddenly afraid. Blaise frowns too and I know that he hadn't thought about this before. He was too happy that Alexandria wasn't going to marry Daniel to think why not. "I. Don't. Know" he says slowly.

Voldemort is a smart man. He doesn't do things just because. They have a purpose and this is no different. They question now is what is that purpose of stopping two of his most powerful families join as one?

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Reg. POV**

"You look beautiful." My mother coos as I spin in my red dress we had ordered 2 months ago at LaPierre's in Paris. I look at myself in the mirror smiling. I do look pretty. The dress is not very flashy. It's a halter top with a firm fitting top and a billowing bottom. The back laces up like a boustierre. It has black embroidery along the bottom and it covers my feet that have black strappy heels on them.

My hair is piled on my head in some elegant curly style and black and red rubies are placed strategically so that it sparkles when I move. Black jewelry compliments my beautiful ensamble. Daniel and I are wearing red and black while the rest of the people downstairs are wearing black and white. That way we'll stand out as the beautiful couple we are.

"Thank you Mother." I say and I give her a kiss on her cheek. Then my father and two brothers enter. Aaron and Mikey are two of my favorite people in the entire world. Aaron is the oldest of us three, then myself, then Mikey. Aaron graduated one year ago and now he does some kind of international work. I hardly get to see him. He is also one of Voldemorts' loyal followers. He got the Dark Mark the night he graduated, as is customary. Mikey will get his just like I will get mine. That's just the way it is.

Aaron has always been the rebel of the family. He usually does what he wants to no matter what anyone says. Mikey gets more like him everyday. But I suppose all the young male deatheaters are rebellious. Then my thoughts drift to Blaise and Draco. They should be downstairs along with most of everyone else.

I hug my brothers and my father. They give me words of comfort and assurance. Then there's a knock on the door and it opens and Daniel is standing there in all his handsome glory. A smile spreads across my face and it matches his own. I can't believe I'm marrying him.

"C'mon. let's give them some time alone before the announcement." Father says and he leaves with my mother. My Brothers exit also. But not before giving Daniel hard glares. They don't like him much. I think it has something to do with the Drumstrang and Hogwarts rivalry that formed some years ago.

"Hey There Beautiful." Daniel says smiling as he comes over to me. He kisses me and shivers run down my spine. "Hi Handsome." I say . I sigh and I look up at him happily. "This is it. We're getting engaged and then we're getting married." I say nervously. "Are you nervous?" I ask him. "Oh yeah! Definitely nervous." He says with a shaky grin. There's something in his eye that catches my attention. Some odd gleam but it's gone as soon as it came. I shake it off.

My Father peeks his head through the door. "They're about to announce your entrance and then you Daniel will give the announcement of engagement." My dad tells Daniel whos gives him a nod in response. "Good Luck." My father says with a wink to us and then he's gone.

I turn to Daniel as the door close and I hear the people downstairs quieting down. I give him a smile. He returns it but only briefly. Somethings wrong. I can tell. Something is horribly wrong. "Well here goes nothing." He says beginning to leave the room to go to the hallway. I follow with a deep frown. This won't end well.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Presenting Daniel Steel son to Robert and Alicia Steel along with Alexandria Mae Storm daughter to Sofia and William Storm." I hear the announcer say. I put a smile on my face that is very forced as I take Daniels arm and we walk out into the light. We're standing at the top of the staircase bridge. I look quickly into the crowd. I see Blaise and Draco. I don't why my eyes are drawn to them but they are. I smile and Blaise returns it with a handsome one.

"I would first like to thank all of you for coming." Daniel's magnified voice catches my attention and drags it away from Blaise. There's something in his voice that's off. Or maybe I'm just nervous. "Today is a very special day for Alexandria and me." Daniel recites the speech I have heard a million times over. Daniel lets out a sigh and a shaky laugh. "I'm not very good at making speeches." He says humbly and earns a chuckle from the crowd. I smile like I know I'm supposed to.

I'm supposed to look like a girl adoring the boy she loves as he makes a speech nervously. That's what I'm supposed to be doing. So I try my best to do it. "I'm really nervous right now." Daniel continues and I feel like time is dragging on and we've been up here for years. My eyes scan the room for a clock. I see none.

"I'm supposed to announce that Alexandria and I are getting engaged," When Daniel says this it's all I can do to not frown. I blink. What does he mean 'supposed to' I ask him this with my eyes as he yearns and looks at me with yet another nervous smile. "But I have a different announcement to make." He says. I look at him. That was not part of the speech.

Panic floods through my body. Calm, I tell myself. Remain calm. So I take a subtle deep breath and I keep the annoying smile on my face. I wait for Daniel to continue as does the rest of the crowd. We all wait.

**Draco's POV**

I watch as Daniel looks at Alexandria who hasn't said a word through this entire thing. Daniel is sweating bullets up there. Alex hasn't let the annoying perfect smile slip from her face. Everyone waits as Daniel takes a pause. I can practically feel Blaise tense muscles through both of our tuxedos. Where's Pansy?

"I was recently notified that this marriage between Alexandria and myself does not have to take place." Daniel announces and there is some mumbling heard around me. I know the adults are most likely wondering why Voldemort would do this. I look over at my father and he simply raises an eyebrow looking bored. He already knew.

I look back at Alex. She's still smiling though now she does look the slightest bit confused. "And so I would like to announce that there in fact is no engagement." Daniel finishes looking nervous. There is even louder mumbling heard throughout the room. I watch Alex carefully wondering how she will react. Her expression changes from the fake happiness to shock to confusion. Then she tries her best to put back on a smile but she can't seem to.

Her father goes up the stair quickly followed by her mother who goes to stand by her looking worried. The crowd watches unsure what to do now. I watch as Daniel turns to Alex who is trying her best to not look as flustered as she is. I look around. I finally spot Pansy she's glaring daggers at Daniel.

Pansy and Alex aren't exactly friends but they have an…agreement of sorts. To look out for each other. After all, they're both Daughters of the Dark side as some call them. Someone's got to look out for them. Pansy looks beautiful in her black gown. Her blonde hair falls gracefully over her shoulders. I want to run my hands through it.

"Damn it." I hear Blaise mutter from beside me and he begins to slither his way through the crowd. I watch Pansy as she storms in the same direction. Damn it what did I miss? I zoned out for two bloody seconds and suddenly everyone's on the move. I follow Blaise silently never taking my eyes off Pansy.

**Reg. POV**

I blink back tears as my mother rubs my back soothingly. It doesn't sooth me. I can't believe he did this to me. I can't believe he broke up with me in front of everyone. ON THE NIGHT OF OUR ENGAGEMENT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I'm pulled back to my harsh reality by Daniel's insistent comforts and his hands on my shoulders.

"You should be happy Alex. This means we can marry who we want. You can be with the man you love." He says as if trying to make me feel better by telling me this. It only angers me even more. "But I…" I pause taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Daniel." I say and my eyes rise to meet his own. They stare back at me and as I wait for him to reply I don't need to.

I can see it clearly in his eyes. He doesn't love me. He never did. This whole arrangement was just that to him…an arrangement. It was merely something he was supposed to do so he did. But now he doesn't have to …so he won't.

My heart breaks. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I turn away from him. I begin to walk down the stairs and even though I know that what I've just done to him was the ultimate sign of disrespect I feel like if I stand there in front of him I'll break. I'll begin to cry in front of everyone, which would shame my entire family name.

I'm about halfway down the stairs when I'm yanked to a halt and spun around. I turn to see Daniels' angry face glaring down at me. "How dare you turn your back on me? You may not be my wife but you will respect me!" he yells at me his voice full of anger. I open my mouth to respond with a proper apology.

"I'm Sorry…" I start but my sentence ends abruptly as a sob escapes my throat and the floodgates break on my eyes. The tears begin to flow continuously. I turn and I run down the stairs. I reach the bottom and I keep running towards the courtyard. I hear someone call my name but I keep running. All I can think about is how ashamed my family will be at my weakness. What a disgrace.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Draco POV**

I watch as Daniel yells at Alex. She turned away from him. Something Pansy would have done. And then she tries to apologize but ends up sobbing. Not something Pansy would have done. How shameful it is, crying in public is frowned upon in the Pureblood Wizarding world.

I watch as Alex runs by Blaise, Pansy and myself and sprints out the back door. "Alexandria wait!" Blaise calls and he immediately rushes after her, no doubt going to comfort the girl he's smitten with. I glance around to see my father smirking as Blaise runs after Alex. He must think it's funny. Disgusting.

I'm brought back to reality as I hear Pansy's beautiful angry voice. "You selfish GIT!" she yells shamelessly at Daniel."How dare you do that to her. You break up with her on the night of your engagement and then you get angry with HER! You know what, I'm glad she's not marrying you. You don't deserve her you disgusting PIG! I hope you rot in hell." She tells him menacingly.

I watch as Daniels' face contorts with rage. He raises his hand and before I can react he back hands Pansy. Fire spread through me and the hall erupts with the same anger coursing through my own body. I whip my wand out and before I can think twice Daniels' scream fills the hall from the crucio curse I spit at him.

"Draco enough." I hear my father's voice almost as if in my head but he's there beside me. I lift the curse but it doesn't settle the anger still flowing in my veins. How dare that insolent slob touch Pansy! How dare he lay a hand on her! "Come Draco." My father says lowly and puts a hand on my shoulder as he turns me away.

Pansy is being comforted by her own parents. "Of course Malfoy would take up for his wanna be girlfriend." I hear Daniel call from behind me. I turn around to see him standing glaring at me. I wipe my face of all emotions. It's what I learned from my father. If you don't show emotions you can't be read, you can't be hurt.

"You know I think Voldemort may have gotten it wrong Malfoy. I think it's you that's beneath Pansy." He spits at me. Now he's insulting my family name AND referring to mine and Pansy's relationship. I clench my jaw to keep from yelling insults at him. "I think it's the Malfoy's who are beneath the Parkinson's. I spit on the Malfoy's and I curse them all to hell. I think it's the Malfoy's who aren't worth SHIT!"

Before I can think twice I rush Daniel. I slam into him angrily and we begin to fight. I don't bother with my wand. I want the pleasure of beating him with my fist. So I do.

**Pansy POV**

I watch shocked as Draco and Daniel roll and fight. Pretty soon there is blood from one of them. I don't know who. I want nothing more than to jump in and help Draco beat the crap out of that bastard Daniel. For what he did to Alex. For what he did to me. For everything wrong in my life.

"ENOUGH!" the loud yell from Mr. Storm is what finally puts an end to the chaos. Alex's brothers pull Draco and Daniel apart. Draco has a busted lip and eyebrow that is dripping with blood. Daniel isn't much better if not worse.

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!" Daniel yells as he is being pushed away from Draco. Somehow Draco escapes Aaron and Mikey's grasps and he slams into Daniel once more. I watch shocked. It's like the entire thing happens in slow motion. Draco slams into Daniel sending him flying back at the exact moment the huge chocolate and white chocolate engagement cake is being pushed out. Daniel slams into the cake and they both go tumbling down into a brown and white mess.

"ENOUGH!!!" this yell booms throughout the room. It causes me to cringe in pain at its volume. Daniel and Draco are pulled apart once more. Lucious Malfoy give Draco a look and he immediately settles to glaring at Daniel who does the same once his own father grabs him forcefully.

All eyes are on a very angry and flustered looking Mr. and Mrs. Storm. "I would like to thank you all for coming. Unfortunately I have a daughter in the garden who is currently bawling her eyes out and for that reason I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." Mr. Storm says and everyone in the hall, including myself, is filled with sympathy for Alex.

This is all Daniels fault. That bastard. I ought to kick him in his balls. But my father and mother usher me towards the fireplace. I grab a hand of floo powder and I leave with my family. But not before giving Draco an appreciative smile and as he returns it a pang of pain shoots my heart. I can never have him. The only boy I will ever want and I can't have him.

**Draco POV**

I watch as everyone exits the now cake filled hall with whispers. I make my way towards the foyer. I want nothing more than to get home and shower all this cake off me. Daniels' is already gone but I got some good licks on him, albeit he returned them…but still.

"DRACO MALFOY!" the shrill angry cry of my mother reaches my ears and I visibly cringe. I catch my father's smirk and I send a look that clearly says help me. He just smirks wider. I glare at him. "Just where do you think you're going Mr. Malfoy?" my mother asks reaching me and stepping in front of me.

"Home?" I say with dead hope. Never cross my mother. Ever. "HA! Absolutely not! You, young man, aren't stepping foot into our home until you have cleared this entire room of every last speck of cake!" she demands. My face visibly falls. "I don't care how long it takes. Oh! And you won't be using magic so go ahead and give your father your wand. You want to fight like a muggle then you can clean like a muggle." I open my mouth to object but the look she sends my way quickly discourages me.

"You ruined that young girl's party." My mother mutters as we both walk over to my father. "Actually that arsehole did it." I grumble darkly referring to Daniel. "Excuse me?" my mother asks daring me to repeat it. I'm not that stupid. "Nothing was said ma'am." I respond lowly. "That's what I thought." She says haughtily. "You had better make sure that Alex's every need is met before you even think about coming home. And this hall had better be spotless. You're a Malfoy and when we do something it's done to perfection. Am I right?" my mother asks standing next to my father proudly. "Absolutely Cissy." My father drawls giving her a kiss on her cheek and wrapping a hand around her waist. A soft smile graces her face. My father gives me an amused look.

We both know that he has the influence to get me out of this. When my mother is angry it takes a lot to talk her down but my father can do it. My mother is not someone to cross. She can make my father sleep on the couch. We all know it takes a strong woman do THAT. But that's the type of woman my father constantly reminds me to marry. One who will willingly submit to my will but who has the power to make me submit hers as well? A strong woman is always in control but is humble enough to let her husband THINK he's in control. You know the saying; behind every great man is a great woman? Well I think a more proper saying would be behind every great man is an even greater woman. That's the epitome of my mother and fathers relationship.

I glare at my father who merely smirks enjoying my future agony. I had my father my wand sullenly. "I mean exactly what I said Draco Alcaeus Malfoy do you hear me?" my mother asks. "Yes Ma'am." I reply darkly. "Good. And don't pout dear. It's not flattering at all." She says with a kiss on my cheek. "See you at home son." My father says and then with one last Malfoy smirk they apparated. Damn those Malfoy's.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hary Potter.**

* * *

**Reg POV**

The tears fall from my eyes like rivers as I flee from the room. I collapse outside on the edge of fountain. The garden is beautiful but it's distorted into a tiedye of colors by my tears. I try my best to stop crying but they just won't stop. Daniel never loved me. Never.

I hear someone coming and I stand quickly wiping my eyes. I best not make even more of a disgrace of myself than I already have. It's Blaise. "

Hey!" he says rushing over to me. "Are you okay?" he asks. "

Of course." I say wipinf the continual flow of tears that come to my eyes.

"No your not. Sit." He commands and I gladly follow his orders.

"I just can't believe he did that." I wisper.

"He's a big douche bag." Blaise replies and I manage a light chuckle. "Hey now! There's that beautiful smile." He says with a grin. I duck my head shyly. His hand lifts my chin back up. "Your gorgeus and Daniel doesn't deserve you." He tells me with the most sincere look in his eyes that I have ever seen.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"your welcome." He says back and then his face comes closer to my own. And my heart begins to pound lightly. Our lips brush lightly before I pull back.

"Blaise I can't. I'm too broken." I tell him looking away. OH! How I desperately want to kiss the handsome caring boy in front of me.

"Then let me be the one to fix you." He says turning my face back to him softly and then our lips meet in a most loving way.

I don't know what possesed me to do it. Why did I kiss Blaise? Because he was there. Because he loved me ofr that exact moment that I needed it. I don't know. But I'm glad I did.

"Ahem." A cough causes us to jump apart. It's my father.

" I would be most appreciative if you would step away from my daughter and leave. I do believe your parents are looking for you by the fireplace." My father says in a steely voice never takning his glare off of Blaise.

"Yes Sir." Blaise mumbles and he leaves quickly. But not before telling me goodnight with a smile.

Tears go to my eyes again. Why couldn't Daniel be that sweet?

"I'm terribly sorry for the way I behaved tonight father. I give my deepest apologies." I tell my father ducking my head. More tears fall. My father comes over to my side and lifts my head with his finger.

"Do not apologize." He says forcefully. "What you did in there was completely rude and disrespectful. But you did with good reason." He tells me with a smile. I return it wiping my tears.

"Is it true?" I ask referring to the one question I'm almost positive I don't want answered. "Did He really tell Daniel that the marriage was unnecesary?" I ask referring to Voldemort. My father frowns a deep grimace. And from the look in his eyes I know it is.

"I'm not sure." He replies. But I can already tell it is and he knows it's true. How he knows is beyond me but he knows.

Anger begins to course through me.

"May I go see him?" I ask. "Please?" I ask and my father grimaces.

"if your sure you would like to…" he says open endedly.

"I do." I reply.

"We'll all go. As I'm sure He will be wanting to speak to both your mother and myself." Father frowns even more as he says this.

He leaves to gather my mother. Why do I want to see Him? To yell at Him? To silently curse Him? To find out why He did it? For closure? For comfort? I'm not sure why I have to see Him, but I do.

**

* * *

**

We arrive in the cold air just outside the gates to the huge Riddle Mansion. Bigger than my house even. The gate swings open easily despite the rust and over grown vines that cover it. We walk silently up the gravel drive as the familiar foreboding feeling comes about us as it always does when we're at this place. Mother does not like me being here but Father does not seem to mind as much.

The door to the house is in direct contrast with the interior which is rather warm. Only as warm as a dirty dusty dingy foyer can be. The living room is surprisingly empty. Usually there is some assortment of deatheaters present. Talking planning or drinking is usually on the agenda.

We head up the stairs with father in the front, followed by mother and I bring up the rear. A strange sense of belonging comes over me as it often does when I'm in this place. A feeling that can niether be enjoyed nor disliked. It is niether comfortable nor uncomfortable, soothing nor unsoothing, it is simply there. It is always there.

My father walks into the room where He is waiting with my mother at his heels. For a brief minute there is mumbling heard through the thick closed doors. Then they are back in the hall. "Go on in." mother tells me with a somewhat annoyed look. I walk into the room not the least bit nervous.

He is sitting there is his everpresent black robes. Ever since he regained his strength he is not as scary as he used to be. He looks somewhat human again. Only his pale white thin skin and his bloodred eyes are left of his former creepy self. He looks at me expectantly with those cold eyes that peer past your eyes and into your soul.

"Well?" He says after a brief moment of silent.

"I was just wondering if it was true that you told Daniel that he did not need to marry me." I respond as tear fall down my cheeks. I don't bother to wipe them.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern." He responds harshly. I think for a silent moment but every response I can think of would probably get me in some sort of trouble. So I don't respond.

"Did you want to be with Daniel?" He asks.

"Yes." I repond immediately. A smirk comes across his face.

"Were you in love with him?" he says mockery clear in his voice.

"yes." I take care not to respond as quickly this time. He scoffs and my eyes go to him in shock. He stands and goes to the front of the fire.

"Love." He spats spitefully. "What do you know of love?" he asks spinning on me suddenly.

"Nothing." I say immediately. He observes me for a second. It is silent. Then he turns and begins to walk towards me.

"How do you spell love?" he asks. I'm shocked and confused but I know better than to ask him to repeat himself.

"L-O-V-E." I spell. He scoffs once more and shakes his head.

"Tell me, how can you be in love without knowing how to spell the word?" he asks. This time I cannot hide the confusion on my face. He lets out a sigh that a teacher might let out after trying to explain the concept of silent sound to a second grader.

"I did indeed tell Daniel that the marriage was unnecessary." He says going back to his chair. He sits and looks at me smugly. "Does that make you angry?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yes." I answer honestly. He smirks wider.

"Good." He says. I don't respond. "Daniel's not good enough for you." He states suddenly. I look at him shocked.

"Daniel Steel is not up to par with you Alexandria. You far too great a witch for some mere Swizard such as he. He is beneath you. You deserve better. You will get better. Now go home enjoy the rest of your weekend. Your parents will be spending it here." He says all of this with a certain almost undetectable strain in his voice. With a wave of his hand I am dismissed.

I exit the room shocked and yet somehow comforted. I deserve better. I will get better. I don't see my parents on the way out and I don't bother to look for them. I merely head to the gate. Once I reach it I apparate back to my home. I am shocked to see Draco Malfoy cleaning a cake covered Ball room.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

I stand in shock looking around the room. "What happened?" I ask. Draco stops his scooping of cake and turns to look at me. "What happened to your face?" I say immediately worried. I walk swiftly over to him and I kneel to his level. His face is black and bruised not to mention it has quite a bit of dried blood on it. It's a tad swollen as well.

"I'm fine." He says dismissively and his voice sounds like he is in pain.

"No you most definitely aren't fine Mr. Malfoy." I respond. I get up and I walk to the lower level bathroom. One of them. I quickly grab a first aid kit and I head back into the hall to see Draco scooping up more cake. He turns and sees the kit and groans.

"No." he says "I'm fine."

"But Draco!" I say looking horrified. "It'll get infected and swollen and you'll look like a troll." I state matter of factly. He rolls his eyes. "I'm not joking." I tell him.

"The sooner I get this cleaned up the sooner I can go home and clean myself up." He states.

"I'll help you clean if you let me fix you up. And I can use magic." I say persuasively.

He hesitates for a moment before groaning and I walk over to him happily. I wet a towel with peroxide. "This will sting." I say before gently patting his face. He hisses but says nothing. It is silent as I work cleaning up him wounds. Until I finally speak. "What happened?" I ask.

"I kind of got into it with Daniel." He says sheepishly. It is quiet as I mull over that.

"Thank you." I say.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Pansy. He hit her." He states angrily. I don't respond. "But you're welcome." He says after more silence.

He lets out hiss and jumps in pain. "Sorry!" I exclaim.

"It's fine." He replies. There is silence. "Where are your parents?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"With Him." I say shortly. Then it's more silence.

"Are you okay?" he asks me in a low voice. "I'm not sure." I respond honestly. It's silent for another minute and I focus all my thoughts on fixing Draco up. So I won't think about Daniel. But I do. And tears come to my eyes.

I finish up cleaning Draco's face and I wipe my tears away quickly hoping he didn't see. But he does and he looks at me but doesn't say anything. I clear my throat subconsciously as I stand. With a wave of my mind the hall is completely clean again. "So…" sniff "good night" I sniff once more and I wipe away more tears as I turn and I head out the room. I put the first aid kit away and I head up to my room in a hurry. Before I can embarrass my family name even more.

**

* * *

**

I'm sitting on the floor in my room. My eyes are dry but the lines of wet mascara still line my face. I haven't moved since I left Draco in the ballroom. I don't want to move. I feel more sorrow well up inside me. A song drifts into my head. I walk to my grand white piano. I sit and my fingers begin to play as if on their own. I softly get lost in the words that now seem so tailor-made to my life.

I finish the song with all that's in me softly. I hadn't noticed that as the song had progressed my voice had gotten stronger. Nor had I noticed that it had carried perfectly down to the hall where Draco was sitting. I also didn't notice how he had snick up on me and peered in on me during the song and sneaked away back downstairs without my knowledge. The main thing I missed was that someone else was watching me sing and that someone was Lord Voldemort.

* * *

I sigh as I get off the Hogwarts Express. Back to school. I walk in my cute comfy wedges that match my pantsuit perfectly. My brown purse is an obvious match as well. I take a deep breath before stepping into the Great Hall. I'm sure that just about everyone has heard about my almost engagement. Now I have to deal with the sure to come whispers and rumors.

As I step into the Great Hall I feel the stares and I can practically hear the whispers. I walk to my usual spot at the Slytherin table with my head held high. I sit with an inward sigh and I put food on my plate. I then commence to picking at the food while attempting to look totally fine. Easier said than done.

I don't sit with anyone in particular. I don't really have friends. I have lots of acquaintances but not many friends. It's not that I'm not friendly…I hope. I like to think that I'm pretty friendly. I just…don't have friends I guess. I look up as I feel someone's constant gaze on me. I make eye contact with Blaise who is standing at the doors to the Great Hall. He gives a small smile and begins to walk over to me.

He sits across from me and I'm thankful for the excuse to stop pretending to eat. "How are you?" he asks. I give him the brightest smile I can manage which is big considering it's Blaise I'm talking to.

"Great." He gives me an uncertain look.

"You sound fine…you look very fine…" he says with a playful smirk which causes me to duck my head as a blush graces my cheeks. "But are you really fine?" he asks seriously. I'm tempted to tell him that I'm dying inside but a just smile again, this time more forced.

"Blaise, I am fantastic." I tell him. A grin spreads across his face.

"Great." He says.

A part of me dies inside when he says this. Blaise is like my knight in shining armor and I do have feelings for him, very potent ones too. But it kills me that he can't see how much I'm still hurting inside from Daniel. I want someone, anyone, to see past the mask I'm wearing. Will anyone ever be able to?

**

* * *

**

**Draco POV**

I can see right through the mask that Alex wears. I watch as she sits down and begins to pick at her food. She looks fine but I don't think she really is. She's just putting on a front for everyone to see. But it's not a very good one. I watch her look up as Blaise comes in. I roll my eyes as he goes over to her grinning like a complete idiot.

All weekend he talked about how they kissed and how perfect she is. It was like talking to a girl for Merlin's sake. I swear he's so far gone for her he would follow her to the depths of hell if she went. My father finds it quite amusing though I don't know why. I personally find it disgusting.

He says something to her and she responds with a smile that's rather bright smile. Now that's interesting. He makes her happy as well… so he may not be the only one feeling something more than friends in the relationship.

He says something to her and she ducks her head and blushes shyly. I roll my eyes again. How perfect of her to hind her red face behind her very soft looking hair. It's very luscious looking and it makes you want to rub your hands through it…and rip it out!!!!

Why does she have to be so damn perfect? It's just bloody annoying. He says something else and she smiles once more. This time it's rather forced. She responds and Blaise grins like an idiot again. This is interesting. She had to force a smile? I wonder what he said to make her do such a thing. I really wonder—

"Hi Draco." I hear an angel's voice and I turn to see Pansy. She sits down across from me and I can't help but smile.

"Hello Pansy." I reply we look at each other but don't say anything else. Millicent carries on a conversation with Crabbe or maybe Goyle I don't really notice…or care much.

I'm too absorbed in how amazing Pansy is. Her voice, her laugh that sounds like a high tinkle of bells, her soft kissable lips… she's beautiful. I'm also too absorbed in her to notice Alex leave the Great Hall with Blaise…

* * *

**HappyEndings**


End file.
